Kaeriol
Kaeriolis is a Death World in the Segmentum Obscurus that is the home world and recruiting ground for the Vlka Kaerherjar (the 'Wolves of Kaeriol'), the Wolf Brothers Space Marine Legion. Kaeriol is also the location of Útgarðar, the 'Wolves Hould', the Wolf Brothers massive fortress-monastery, considered by many Imperial war savants to be one of the most formidable bastions within the Imperium of Man outside of the Imperial Palace on Terra itself. Kaeriol is situated in the galactic north of the Segmentum Osbscurus, at the end of the warp rift known as the Eye of Terror, from which comes forth the Forces of Chaos to raid and pillage. Like it's sister world of Fenris, Kaeriol lies at the forefront of the Imperium's defence against Chaos. The Wolf Brothers have maintained their long vigil that began during the dawning of the 32nd Millennium, following the Second Founding when they were stood up as a Successor Legion of the mighty Space Wolves, to watch over a hundred other worlds besides. Their demesne stretches far and wide across the scattered stars of the galactic north that girdle the Kaeriolis System, but it is their icy death world of Kaeriolis at its heart that the Wolf Brothers proudly call their hearth and home. History Following the disastrous Horus Heresy, the High Lords of Terra decreed that they would rebuild the shattered Legiones Astartes. Once these Legions were restored to full-strength, they were to be split in half, so that a new generation of Space Marine Legions would replace those corrupted by the Ruinous Powers and followed Warmaster Horus Lupercal into damnation. During this time, one of the Legions that were first chosen as Progenitor Legion was the feral Space Wolves Legion. It took many decades for the Imperium's most brilliant gene-wrights and fleshcrafters to decode the mysteries of the Canis Helix within the Space Wolves' gene-seed in order to create a new generation of Space Wolves successors. During that time, many of the Space Wolves' Wolf Priests and Iron Priests scoured the galaxy in order to find a comparable world for their successors that would mirror their own deadly world of Fenris. On the outskirts of the galactic north of the Segmentum Obscurus, they finally discovered such a world, which they named Kaeriol. This world was identical to Fenris, as it was also dominated by extremes of climate, and was a deadly and turbulent world inhabited by mankind. The extreme geography of Kaeriol had resulted in the human population of this world in becoming one composed largely of primitive, nomadic, pre-industrial barbarian tribes. The tribes constantly sought to secure territory, and as a result skirmishes and feuds over land between rival tribes were common. The Kaeriolian people were hardened to the changes in temperature and environmental extremes, and so was the fauna. When the newly created Wolf Brothers Legion was stood up during the Second Founding in 091.M31, they were gifted with their new homeworld of Kaeriol, a world of fire and ice, and given half of the Space Wolves' Legion fleet, half their armouries and half their Priests. The Wolf Brothers also imported all matter of Fenrisian fauna, including - drakes, elk, and great white bears to their new Legion homeworld. Environmental Conditions Life on Kaeriol Flora Fauna Jǫtnarheim and Útgarðar Culture Kaeriolian Tribes ''Einherjar'', the 'Sky-Warriors' Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium of Man Category:Planets Category:Space Marines